A Demonic Encounter: The Sins' Stories
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: After the final sin is chosen, Kira Shizumi moves in with the other Sins and begin living together with them in a mansion that floats in an endless dark abyss. Each chapter will have something involving one of the sins and Kira, and will show how the two interact. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Envy's Tears

**A Demonic Encounter: The Sins' Stories**

**Story Description: **A story containing seven chapters, each chapter focuses on one of the sins as well as Kira (Lust) and shows how the two respective sins behave around each other. The first three chapters will include some mild adult content, the last four will not. Rated M for language and mature content.

**Author Notes: **Like I said in the story description, Kira will get quite a bit of attention in all of the chapters, not as much as the sin that the chapter is focused on, but still quite a lot. With that being said, please refrain from submitting a review that goes something like; "it sounds like Kira is getting a lot of screen time even though it's not his chapter, you should lower it a little." If I get a review like that, I'm just going to delete it, because that just proves that person obviously cannot read.

**Sin Description – **I'm going to go ahead and describe the Sins, and what age they died at, so the newer readers won't be confused and will get a good understanding of what they look like.

**Lust/Kira – **The physical embodiment of the sin of Lust, Kira goes by the name Kira Shizumi because he thinks being called Lust when he's a guy is embarrassing and too feminine. He's six feet in height, skinny but muscular, and has a small fang coming out from the top-right side of his mouth, and has piercing red eyes. Like his sin suggests, Kira is a major flirt, going after almost anyone, boy or girl, regardless of how they treat him. He has a horrible weakness for crying; if he makes someone cry he will do anything in his power to make it up to them, even if it was over something small. He has a bad sense of humor, and a bad habit of going after girls that are either extremely shy or lesbian because he "likes the challenge". He died at 18 years old.

**Pride – **Pride is a busty woman, around six feet in height with Triple-M sized breasts. She has long, red hair and different colored eyes, her right one is blue while her left one is green. As her sin suggests, Pride is very proud of her beauty and makes sure everyone in the human world knows it, as she often dresses in a very promiscuous manner. She also flirts with multiple people, and Is quite sexually active, which gives Kira something to tease her about, always claiming she is riddled with diseases. Her feelings for Kira aren't straight-forward, as they may be feelings of love or just as a tool for sex. She died at 20 years old.

**Envy – **A short, very cute girl with short blonde hair and extremely sky-blue eyes. Envy is seen often scoffing or groaning or something or someone she wish she had or was like, her most common thing to get jealous at is any girl that gets close to Kira, since she has a huge crush on him but is too shy/embarrassed to tell him. She's very flat, given her prepubescent body, so she hates anyone with large breasts, which is why she usually doesn't get along with Pride. She died at 14 years old.

**Greed – **Greed is a short boy, with short brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He is commonly seen clutching onto what appears to be a box of some sort, nobody knows what's inside it however because whenever someone asks him about it, he tells them to stay away from it and runs away. He looks up to Kira as an older brother, but is frequently not told many things that happen in the house because they're usually too mature occurrences for him to understand them. He died at 8 years old.

**Sloth – **A tall and very sleepy man, measuring 6'10'', he is the second tallest sin in the house. He has short black hair that is usually in a tangled mess because he's too lazy to take care of it properly. Nobody knows what color his eyes are because he never keeps his eyes open long enough for anyone to see. Sloth sleeps most of the day, but when he isn't asleep he is shown yawning and walking in a near zombie-like state. He is easily the most powerful Sin, but since he is asleep almost every moment of the day, he cannot assume leadership of the sins, which is why the title of leader falls to Kira. He died at 27.

**Gluttony – **A short and extremely obese man with short, black hair all combed to one side, Gluttony is very commonly seen eating some kind of meat, never a fruit or vegetable. However, due to his bad habit of eating too quickly, he frequently chokes on his food which is why the sins cannot trust him to eat alone. He acts like a father figure to Greed, although he makes him cater and serve him food quite often. Although he is quite obese, he is shown to be the fastest one amongst the sins. He died at 42.

**Wrath – **An extremely tall and muscular man, Wrath measures at 8'0'' tall with red tinted skin, dark gray eyes and a constant snarl on his face. Despite his intimidating appearance and muscle mass, Wrath is actually the third weakest of the seven sins, the two below him being Envy and Greed. He has a boisterous voice, that almost sounds like he's growling, and uses this to his advantage when he wants to strike fear into someone or something. Regardless of coming off as being rude and sounding evil, Wrath is actually a very caring guy if someone gets to know him. He doesn't get along with many of the sins, because he finds them annoying. He died at 23.

**A Demonic Encounter: Envy's Tears**

"Ugh~!" Kira moaned out loud while laying on his bed, he was bored to tears.

"Would you keep it down, Lust? I'm trying to finish this crossword puzzle." Envy scoffed at him from across the room. "Does anybody know a five letter word for a female canine?"

"Yeah, the same word to describe you." Kira yawned and turned on his side. "The answer is bitch."

"Okay, thanks Lu- well fuck you too!" Envy yelled, throwing a pencil at Lust, hitting him in the ear.

"Ow … dammit that was my ear! I only have two of those!"

"Serves you right!"

"You two act like an old married couple, although you've already got the old part down." Pride giggled from across the room.

"Shut up Pride!" Envy and Kira both yelled at her.

The seven deadly sins all have to share a mansion like house that floats through an endless dark abyss, and the only time they are allowed to exit the abyss is when someone from the human world discovers the Demonic Summoning Book and hires them. Until then, they all have to deal with each others company, usually unwanted company at that. Although a couple of them get along with everybody, there are still three of the sins that seem to fight every moment of the day.

The current room that Envy, Kira and Pride were sitting in is the resting room. It has multiple beds that each have their own television set, side table for food or drinks, and remote-controlled blinds for when they want some privacy. They all have their own separate rooms, but the resting room for some reason seems to be their most popular hang out spot.

"All of you need to shut up, or there's going to be a blood bath." Wrath yelled from a couple of rooms over.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Wrath." Kira yawned again and laid back down on his side. "None of us have gotten a client for 50 years, and I haven't gotten a client at all! I'm fucking bored …"

"I know a way you can help me pass the time, Lust." Pride said seductively, Kira shivered and shot his middle finger up at her.

"I don't want a disease, so I'll pass."

"Aww~ you're so mean, and I'm disease free thank you very much."

"Yeah, for now, give it another couple centuries and then we'll see … I swear sometimes you act more lustful than I do." Kira stood up and walked towards Envy, sitting behind her on the bed, although she didn't notice.

"If anybody would have a disease by now it would be you. You flirt with every girl in the universe, Lust … except me …" Envy muttered that last part, which piqued Kira's interest.

"What was that last part, Envy?" Kira whispered into Envy's ear and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested them on her stomach, she didn't realize he was there so she let out a slight yelp from surprise, and turned around to push him away.

"L-L-Let me g-go! P-Pervert, go bother Pride!" Envy yelled, trying to remove Kira's hands from her, all the while attempting not to show him her blushing face. Kira just laughed and eventually released her, patted her on the head and then went back to his side of the room.

"You're lucky Envy, I wish Kira touched me like that …" Pride whined before burying her face in her pillow.

"That's exactly why I **don't**, because I know you want me to. Besides, if I did do that, it would turn into something entirely different and that's something I do **not **want to happen, at least, not with you."

"Aww~ come on, it'll only take about an hour … " Pride smiled and walked over to Kira while beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"Come within two feet of me, and I'm grounding you." Kira threatened, staring Pride dead in the eyes.

"N-No! Anything but that, please!" Pride quickly ran back to her bed and hid under the covers.

"That's what I thought … hey, come to think of it, Envy I don't know what happens when you get grounded." Kira said, looking over at the still blushing girl who turned her head away from him.

"W-What do you mean … ?"

"Well, you know how when I ground one of the others, they have to spend twenty-four hours with their deepest fear? Except for Sloth of course, I don't have jurisdiction over him."

"Y-Yeah … so?" Envy hid her face behind her crossword puzzle.

"Well, I know Pride's is having her beauty stripped from her, and having multiple attractive people call her ugly. Wrath's is being insulted by many people about his red skin, and he can't do anything about it. Gluttony goes 24 hours without any food, Greed has all of his stuff taken away little by little, and mine is being in a room with one-hundred hot women, but I'm wearing a Chasity belt I can't take off …" Kira rubbed his imaginary beard and closed his eyes, Envy peeked up from her book and looked at him.

"What's your point …?"

"What happens when you get grounded? I think you've only had it happen once."

"N-None of your business!" Envy yelled before hiding under her blankets.

"Aww come on, only you and Sloth would know, and I'm really curious …" Kira said before getting up and sitting on Envy's bed again. "If you tell me, I'll give you a kiss." He whispered next to where Envy's head was hidden under the blankets.

"D-Don't be stupid! Who would want to k-k-kiss you?!" Envy yelled back, stuttering slightly. Kira laughed and stood back up.

"I was only kidding, calm down, you're my good friend, that's all."

"Good … friend? Nothing else?"

"Nope, nothing else."

"You … sure?"

"Yep, positive, you're like family to me, nothing more and nothing less." Kira smiled and patted Envy on her head, she however stayed silent and didn't move a muscle.

"_Oh dear … I can tell that sentence is going to cause some trouble in the future …poor girl." _Pride thought to herself, staring at Envy's motionless figure still hiding under the blankets. Fifteen minutes passed and suddenly Sloth walked in, which looked more like he was being forcefully dragged by someone since his feet were practically dragging on the floor.

"I know … what happens … to Envy …" Sloth said in-between yawns, Kira suddenly perked up and looked over at him.

"You'll tell me?! Really?!" Kira said excitedly.

"Only if … you three … quiet down … I'm trying … to sleep …"

"You're always trying to sleep … but sure we'll keep it down, now tell me!"

"D-Don't tell him, Sloth!" Envy yelled from under her blankets, Pride could hear a slight whimpering coming from where Envy was, but she was the only one who could hear it because she has very good hearing.

"I want … to sleep … so I'll … tell you …" Sloth said again, walking over to Kira who was looking at him with clear curiosity and eagerness spread all over his face.

"So? What happens?"

"When she's … grounded she … experiences … you leaving her … for other people … over and over … and you say … you never … liked her … anyways ..." Sloth said, smiling slightly, which is rare because he usually conserves as much muscle usage as possible to avoid waking up.

"Aww~ that's so sad, little Envy doesn't want me to-"

"**Fuck you both! I hope you two die in a hole!" **Envy screamed loudly, throwing the blankets off of her and running to Kira to try and punch him continuously, although Kira held her back with one of his hands.

"Oh calm down Envy, there's no need to get so- … Envy, have you been … crying?" Kira asked, noticing Envy's eyes and cheeks looked extremely red, as if she had been crying for a while. "What happened? Is everything okay?" Kira asked again, pulling Envy into a deep hug which made her go from mad to extremely upset, making her start crying again.

"G-Get away from m-me!" Envy yelled, punching Kira in the stomach before running off after he released her.

"Gah! W-Why … did she … do that?" Kira choked out, bent over in pain, Sloth looked down at him and placed his hand over his head. Sloth's hand glowed momentarily before he pulled it away, Kira stood up and took a deep breath.

"There … you should … feel better … now …"

"Whew, thanks Sloth …

hell did Envy hit me? And why was she crying?"

"You hurt her pretty badly, Lust … you're just too oblivious to notice." Pride said, sighing loudly before laying down.

"What? I hurt her? No way, and I am not obli-"

"The oblivious … king … I crown you …" Sloth said, slowly reaching up above Kira's head and conjuring a golden crown that had the word **"OBLIVIOUS"** in large, bold letters in the dead-center of the front. He placed the crown on Kira's head and let loose a couple guffaws, which could be his version of laughing.

"I am not oblivious! I didn't hurt her at all! Maybe she just remembered a sad story." Kira moaned and walked back over to his bed, threw himself on it and buried his face on the pillow, the crown still attached to his head. "I'm taking a nap, goodnight." Kira said before he activated the curtains on the bed, hiding himself from view.

"Wanna come sleep with-"

"Fuck you and your triple M sized tits, I'm not sleeping with you." Kira growled at Pride before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Aww fine, be that way …" Pride sighed, stood up and left the room. She listened acutely, trying to pick up where Envy ran off too, and heard a faint sobbing coming from the upstairs, which is where Envy's room is. She flew up, went through the floorboards, and stopped in front of the door to Envy's room. She knocked a couple of times and waited for an answer.

"G-Go away, Lust!" Envy yelled, still crying.

"Lust is sleeping, It's only me here right now, do you want to talk?" There was no answer for a while, until Envy suddenly opened the door and looked up at her. Her eyes and cheeks were even redder than before, and tears were steadily coming down them. "You poor girl … come on, let's talk." Pride hugged Envy and the two of them went into the room, closed the door and began talking. Meanwhile in the kitchen, one of the other sins was wearing another down to bits, making him cater and cook for him.

"Another three plates of meat! Medium-rare this time please." Gluttony called to Greed, stuffing his face with food of all kind, although there wasn't a vegetable or fruit in sight.

"Gluttony~ … when will I get to eat? I'm tired and hungry, when will you be full?" Greed whined, carrying a couple plates out to the table, his small and frail body was definitely not made for this kind of labor.

"I'll be full after a few more plates of- ack!" Gluttony said as he accidentally swallowed a whole bone and began choking on it, Greed sighed and began hitting him on his back until the bone eventually came splattering out.

"Be more careful with your food, sheez … this is why we can't trust you to eat alone." Greed sighed and looked towards the resting room. "When will Big Brother wake up? I want someone to play with."

"I heard him and Envy arguing earlier, he probably won't wake up for a few hours … you know how he gets when he's angry." Gluttony said as he worked his way into a slab of ribs.

"Why were they arguing? I saw Envy onee-chan running away earlier, she looked sad …"

"I heard everything, and let's just say Lust is being oblivious again ..."

"What does that mean?"

"Being oblivious means many things go right over your head and you don't notice or realize them, like if you're oblivious to a pole being in front of you as you're walking, you may run into it."

"Oh~ so why is Big Brother oblivious?"

"Well … he doesn't notice other people's feelings, and I'll leave it at that. More meat, well done this time!" Greed moaned and ran into the kitchen to fetch more meat, all the while thinking about what Gluttony could have meant.

"_Maybe … Big Brother ignores Envy's feelings?" _

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house in the gym, Wrath was busy beating the shit out of a custom made punching bag that was designed specifically for him. Every time he bought a punching bag from the human world, they would always break after three or four punches because of his brute strength. So, he had a friend of his from Hell make one from hell-hound skin which couldn't be cut, ripped or punctured by anything, making it an extremely durable material.

"Why can't … those idiots … keep it **down?!" **Wrath yelled before delivering a harsh right hook into the punching bag, sending it into a three-hundred sixty degree spin around the bar it was attached to, hitting him in the spine as it came back.

"Ow! **Damn this thing!" **Wrath yelled again, beginning to send a flurry of punches into the middle of the bag. Finally after a few minutes of continuous punches, Wrath stopped, breathing heavily from exhaustion. He looked towards the direction of Envy's room and groaned. "Dammit Lust, what the hell did you do to her now?"

Later that day, the sins all sat down at the dinner table to eat. Except for Sloth, of course, who was fed food through a tube while he slept in his room because he was too lazy to chew or even pick up the silverware. The mood was tense and awkward as none of the sins spoke a word, but they all knew why the current mood was so awkward. All of them, that is, except for Kira, who looked around as everyone was eating with a confused expression on his face.

"Uh, hello? Why is nobody talking?" Kira asked, nobody said a word until finally Gluttony spoke up.

"You made the atmosphere pretty awkward, Lust."

"What, I did? How? I didn't do shit!"

"You were being an oblivious moron again, that's how." Wrath growled from across the table.

"Oh come **on**! Not you too, Wrath! I am not oblivious! Am I, you guys?"

"Yes."

"Definitely oblivious."

"Oblivious ass-hole … go die."

"Is there any more meat?"

"You're the good kind of oblivious, Big Brother!"

"What the- fine! I'm oblivious, I'm now the embodiment of two sins, Obliviousness is now the eighth sin, is everyone happy now?!" Kira yelled in frustration.

"No."

"Come to my room tonight and I'll be happy~."

"You're still an asshole …"

"Ack!"

"Gluttony is choking again!"

Kira let loose a loud groan before doing a face plant into his plate of food, all of the other sins continued eating as if he wasn't there, which only lowered his spirits even more. Dinner was like this almost every day at the Sin Mansion, there was never a dull or boring moment, although the moments were usually frustrating or sad. After dinner, the Sins all went to their respective rooms to spend the remaining hours however they pleased. Kira walked into the resting room and laid down on one of the beds, Pride came in a moment later and sat down next to him.

"What do you want?" Kira groaned, frustrated from being insulted all day.

"I think you should go talk with Envy, even if she tells you to go away, you need to go see her."

"Why the hell should I? She's mad for no reason, I didn't do shit to her and she's acting like a child, I shouldn't have to apologize." Kira sighed, his voice starting to break as if he was on the verge of tears, and laid his head down on Pride's lap. She began gently stroking his head, weaving her fingers in-between his long, silver hair, and smiled down at him as he turned his head to look up at her.

"Maybe so, but she's still upset, and I think you're the best person to cheer her up right now."

"I rarely see you acting so mature, what's gotten into you?" Kira grinned slightly.

"Mmm I'm not sure, maybe it's just my motherly instincts kicking in?"

"Pfftt ahaha! You? Motherly? Oh god no, I feel horrible for the child that you raise, they'd be born with twenty different diseases all over them."

"T-That's not true! I don't have any diseases … sheez, I'm trying to be nice to you and you're still so cruel." Pride pouted and began whimpering.

"Oh stop, you and I both know you're not riddled with diseases, I just like picking on you is all. Kira said softly.

"You're so mean … it's hard to believe you're my friend."

"I'm mean to you **because **I'm your friend, but I'll see you later, I'm going to go talk with Envy now." Kira said before getting up and walking to the door. Suddenly, he stopped and stood in the doorway, his back still to Pride. "By the way, Pride … have I ever told you you're beautiful?"

"W-What?" Pride asked, staring at him in surprise. Kira stayed silent and motionless for a moment before suddenly teleporting in front of her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, locking them together and staying like that for a few seconds. Pride's eyes shot open and her entire body heated up.

"Well you are … see you later." Kira smiled and left the room, leaving Pride frozen in place with an intense blush on her face. She brought her hand up and gently touched her lips with her fingertips, smiled warmly and closed her eyes.

"_That's the first time you've ever kissed me, Lust … I think I'm addicted now."_

Kira made his way up the stairs and walked down the hallway where all of the Sin's rooms were located. He stopped at Envy's room and thought about what he should say. He hasn't always been the best at apologizing in these kinds of situations, it took most of his nerve just to kiss Pride as a sign of thanks. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Envy asked with a startled, soft voice.

"It's me, can we talk?"

"G-Go away! I don't want to talk with you!"

"Yeah well too bad, because I'm coming in anyways. I **have **to see you, right **now**, and nothing is going to stop me." Kira blushed slightly after realizing the embarrassing thing he just said. Envy didn't make a sound, and everything was silent for a while. Finally, the door slowly cracked open, and Envy's soft voice could be heard.

"Come in ..." Envy said quietly, Kira opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind him. He had never been in Envy's room before, so he looked around to examine it.

Everything seemed normal, there were a couple posters of animals hung up on the wall, and there were stuffed animals everywhere. Envy's computer desk was in the back corner, but what caught Kira's eye were two pictures that were taped above the computer. One of them was from when Kira was first introduced as the newest and final sin, he was hugging Envy from behind as she was blushing intensely and trying to push him away. The other picture, however, he couldn't identify.

"Hey Envy, when is this picture from?" Kira pointed at the picture, Envy looked at him from her bed, the blankets covering her entire body except for her eyes and above.

"T-The Christmas party, from five centuries ago …"

"Is this you and me … kissing? I don't remember that happening."

"You got … really d-drunk, and then when I brought you to your room to … put you to bed, you w-wanted me to stay … and we …" Envy suddenly blushed intensely, steam shot out of her ears and she hid under her blankets, Kira looked at her with a shocked expression.

"That happened? Hmm … well I've never been good with my alcohol … sorry about that." Kira said, walking over to Envy's bed.

"D-Don't apologize! It's fine … idiot." Envy said, still hiding under her blankets, you could tell by her voice that she was incredibly embarrassed.

"That was your first time too, wasn't it? Ah man, I messed up … oh well, the past is the past, now you're my good friend and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I would …" Envy whispered, she didn't think Kira would hear her, but he did.

"You would? Do you not want to be my friend? I'm hurt …" He chuckled slightly to himself, Envy jumped out of the blankets and punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Why did you hit me again?!"

"That's not what I meant, you moron! Sheez, the other sins are right, you're so fucking oblivious it makes me sick …" Envy pouted and sat down on the edge of her bed, Kira did the same after he recovered.

"You're so cruel to me … listen, I wanted to talk about what happened in the resting room."

"There's nothing to talk about, just forget about it."

"I won't forget about it, because I made a girl, who happens to be very special to me, cry." Kira wrapped an arm around Envy's waist, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She was facing him, so Kira's face was resting on her chest.

"W-What do you think you're d-do-"

"Just shut up and listen."

"Okay …" Envy said quietly, and sat there, motionless as Kira kept himself pressed against her. Finally, he pulled his head back and looked up directly into Envy's sky-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, maybe I am oblivious because I don't know what I did … but whatever I did, I'm sorry." Kira smiled at Envy, who blushed intensely again and looked down.

"I-It's fine … just d-don't make me cry again …" Envy blushed and looked away for a moment before turning back to face Kira.

"You're getting really thin, Envy … are you eating properly?"

"W-What's it matter to you …?" Envy said, and blushed when Kira slid his hands up the front of her shirt and placed it on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "W-W-What are you … that t-tickles …"

"Oh really?" Kira said with an evil grin, continuing to rub Envy's stomach as she began giggling slightly.

"S-Stop … or I'm gonna seriously … kick your ass …" Envy said in-between laughs, she then turned around on Kira's lap so her back was facing him.

"Fine, I'll stop." Kira smiled and laid his head on Envy's back, causing her to blush and then place her hands on Kira's hand which was still resting on her bare stomach.

"I think … I could get … used to this …" Envy said quietly with a blush creeping across her face.

"Me too, you're really cuddly, way more so than Pride."

"R-Really …?"

"Yep, really." Kira grinned and laid down on the bed, pulling Envy down with him and into his embrace. She hid her face out of embarrassment, but still sunk into Kira's arms, letting loose a deep sigh.

"Are you okay like this?" Kira asked with a smile, staring down at the girl cuddling up against him.

"Y-Yeah, I guess … b-but don't misunderstand! It's not like I wanted this to happen or-" Envy stopped when she suddenly looked up and her eyes met Kira's. Almost as if under a spell, something came over Envy and she began inching towards him. "Lust …" she whispered as their faces became as close as possible without their lips touching

"Envy, what are you doing …?" Kira asked, staring at Envy with a shocked expression. Envy suddenly came to her senses and realized what she was doing, and started sobbing again, then released even more tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry … I d-don't know what I was doing and I …" Envy cried and buried her face in Kira's shoulder. Kira just smiled and held her, letting her cry. They stayed like this for ten minutes before Envy wiped her eyes and wiggled her way away from Kira's embrace, laying down a foot away from him..

"I made you cry again … damn, I'm a horrible person." Kira covered his face with his palm, while Envy looked away from him in embarrassment.

"You didn't make me cry … idiot …"

"Yes I did, and because of that, I'll give you compensation." Kira patted Envy's head and smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"What does that mean …?"

"I'll grant you one wish, you can ask me to do or tell you anything. You can make me your butler for a day, or make me give you my portion of seconds at dinner time, or-"

"Different …" Envy whispered.

"Huh?"

"I want you to treat me different …"

"Different … how?" Kira asked with a puzzled look on his face, and cocking his head slightly.

"Treat me like I'm not your friend …" Envy began shaking slightly, trying to build up the nerve to say and do something incredibly embarrassing.

"Then … how do you want me to treat you?"

"Like something … **more **…" Envy said before standing up and standing in front of the bed. She turned and faced Kira, then unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground, exposing her pure ocean blue bra and smooth, flat stomach.

"Envy … we can't- "

"Please, just this once … this is my wish, and it's the only thing I want in the whole world … "

"You- … okay, I understand." Kira stood up, walked over to the door and locked it, then walked back over to the bed. Envy removed her skirt, which exposed her ocean blue panties, and pressed her half naked body against Kira.

"Lust … kiss me …" Envy whispered, sounding almost like a plea. Kira nodded and pushed his lips against her's, locking them together and deepening it by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Their bodies heated up, and Kira broke the kiss to remove his shirt. Envy blushed and looked away for a moment before placing her hands on his chest. Kira took her hands and led her to the bed, laid down on it and laid her on top of him.

"You sure about this …?" Kira asked, blushing while sliding his fingers down Envy's sides and back. He then unhooked her bra, exposing her small, young teenager breasts, and gently cupped them with his palms.

"Yes … it's all I'm sure about …" A single tear of joy fell down Envy's cheek as she laid down and pressed her bare body against Kira's, kissing him passionately.

"_Envy …" _Kira whispered as he bit into Envy's neck, causing her to let loose a shrill scream of pleasure and pain, digging her nails into Kira's back and dragging them down. The atmosphere turned hot as Kira's biting got fiercer and his nails dug into Envy's sides and back.

"Ah~! Nn … p-please, harder …" Envy begged, sliding her hands down to Kira's pajama bottoms, beginning to slide them off.

Meanwhile, Pride was listening in on everything from outside the room, her ear pressed up against the door. She could hear Envy's screams which caused her to start getting really hot and breath heavily, all while smiling slightly.

"_Lust, be gentle with that poor girl … and when will it be my turn?"_

**~The Next Day~**

Kira slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked beside him where Envy was still sleeping soundly, completely naked under the blankets. He smiled and patted her head, then stood up to get dressed. He threw on his pants and carried his shirt on his arm, then silently left the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before turning to the right where he noticed the five other sins were all standing in a group, looking at him with blank expressions. They all noticed the large and multiple deep scratch marks down the entire length of Kira's back, which were starting to bleed again, and their expressions suddenly changed.

"Ew …"

"Have you no shame?"

"You're … very disturbing …"

"Mmm that looks kinky … can it be my turn next?"

"Why were you in Envy onee-chan's room, Big Brother? Why are you bleeding?"

"Oh damn it all! Come on you guys, cut me some slack, I just went in to apologize, and then she … and the crying … and the wish … and the blue … " Kira whined and fell to the ground, laying face down on the wood floor.

"Well, at least you're not oblivious anymore." Pride giggled, and patted Kira on the head.

"Yeah, I guess the moron finally realizes Envy's feelings." Wrath growled and turned away.

"Feelings? What are you talking about? Envy was just horny and needed someone to … relieve her …" Kira said with a slight blush creeping across her face.

"Girls her age don't get horny for no reason, unlike you and I, Lust." Pride smiled slightly and winked.

"Well still … that doesn't mean she likes me, in fact, I'm almost positive she doesn't."

"Seriously? You oblivious dumbass."

"As oblivious as ever."

"The oblivious … king … you forgot your … crown …"

"You really are an oblivious romantic, Lust."

"Big Brother, I wanna know what happened! Did you do something bad to Envy onee-chan?" Greed asked with confused and worried eyes, Kira stepped back, his eyes darting from left to right.

"Um … not really-"

"I wanna know! What happened?"

"Uhh, you're a little too young for me to tell-"

"No~! Tell me, I'm old enough!" Greed whined, staring up at Kira.

"Um … well you see … I kinda … and then … goodbye!" Kira yelled as he ran the other way, Greed running after him.

"Wait~ ! I wanna know~."

"I'm not going to tell you! Come on you guys, **for the love of everything unholy, help me**!" Kira whined as he ran through the house, Greed hot on his trail.

Due to all of the commotion, Envy woke up. She slowly opened her eyes, yawned and stretched before looking up at the ceiling, a cute and happy smile on her face. The entire night was etched into her mind, and it was a memory she would hold close to her heart for the rest of her immortal life.

"Lust … you really are …" Envy whispered before placing a hand over her heart and closing her eyes.

"_An idiot …"_

**Chapter End!**

**Author's Notes**

Well, this certainly was a fun chapter to write, I decided to take a small break from my other demonic encounter stories and give everyone a good perspective on what the Sins are like when they don't have any clients. Also, this essentially happened before Kira got any clients, so it's before Orihime and Mio and all of them. Also, before I get any reviews that are like "Lust is a pedophile?! What the hell, dude!?" Let me explain, the sins all stayed the same when they died, looks and all. Envy maylook like she's a young, fourteen year old girl, but she's actually over seven thousand years old.

Anyways, I thank you all for reading, and if you liked the Sins, I encourage you to check out my other Demonic Encounter stories!

_Love, Ecstasy~_


	2. Greed's Curiosity

**A Demonic Encounter – The Sins' Stories**

**Story Description – **Greed has always had things kept from him, because the other Sins tell him he's too "young", mentally wise, to be told these things. After a certain event happens, he is determined to make the others stop treating him like a child and to find out what the event means. Rated M for language and mild lemon.

**~WARNING!~ **- This chapter will contain mild but cute boy x boy action. If you don't like it, I will have a marker in the story telling you when you should scroll down to avoid it.

**A Demonic Encounter – Greed's Curiosity**

"I said I'm not going to tell you! Come on guys, **for the love of everything unholy, help me!**" Kira yelled as he ran through the house, Greed hot on his trail. Last night, Kira and Envy had a romantic and wild experience, and the other sins caught Kira exiting Envy's room. Greed, however, did not understand the situation and asked Kira what happened, although he wasn't given a response, being told he was "too young" to be told what happened.

"Come on~, Big Brother! I wanna know~!" Greed whined as he chased after Kira. Finally, after a few minutes of running, Greed gave up and walked back to his room with a pout on his face. He was tired of things being kept from him just because he looks like a child.

"I'm not a kid … I'm over five-thousand years old, but they still treat me like I'm little … (sniff)." Greed began to sob, tired of having events and information kept from him. "I'm gonna go ask Pride, maybe she will tell me … but first, breakfast!" Greed sung as he walked out of his room and floated down to the kitchen to fetch some food. He opened the pantry and picked out his favorite cereal, and went to grab a bowl.

"Oh, hello Greed, need some help?" Gluttony asked, walking into the kitchen and seeing Greed reach for a bowl.

"No thanks, I got it. **Gular Asj: Oolon Prexta (**Demon Art: Extending Energy)**! **Greed spoke these words, and some demonic energy shot out of his hands towards the bowls and gently picked one up, bringing it back down to Greed's reach.

"Ah very good, well if you do need help, feel free to ask." Gluttony said while chewing on a piece of meat.

"Actually … Gluttony, can I ask you a question?" Greed asked, staring down at the ground.

"Of course, what do you need to know?"

"Why was Big Brother bleeding …? And why was he in Envy onee-chan's room?"

"Ah- uhh … well … I don't think you're-"

"**I am old enough!**" Greed yelled, beginning to tear up. "Everyone tells me I'm too young, when I'm the third oldest in this house … I'm not a little kid …" Gluttony looked at the sobbing boy and sighed, he knew this day was going to come eventually, he just didn't know he would be the one to explain it.

"Alright, Greed, I'll tell you … wipe your eyes and pull up a chair next to me." Gluttony said, sitting down at the table. Greed smiled, wiped his eyes on his sleeve and ran over to sit next to Gluttony.

"Yay~! So what happened?"

"Let me start with why Lust was bleeding, it wasn't because of … a bad thing, I guess you could say. Envy did it, I'm assuming, but … ugh this is harder than I thought …" Gluttony moaned, biting into a large piece of meat and rubbing his temples.

"Envy did it …? But … why?"

"She was … stressed, I guess."

"Stressed?"

"You know those small dolls that you squeeze when you're stressed, and it helps relax you and makes the stress easier to bear?" Gluttony sighed, realizing how utterly silly his explanation was sounding. Greed nodded and then looked up at him with confused eyes.

"So … Big Brother is a stress doll for onee-chan?" Greed asked, cocking his head slightly.

"You could say that … what Lust and Envy did was very … hard on Envy's body, so she used Lust as a stress doll, only … with her nails …" Gluttony was visibly shaking, obviously embarrassed about explaining something like this to such a young mind.

"Will Big Brother be okay?"

"Yeah, he will be fine, it's Envy I'm worried about …" Gluttony said, almost choking on the meat he was swallowing.

"Why? Was Envy a stress doll too?"

"Uh, not exactly … go ask Wrath, I'm sure he'll be able to explain it properly to you … I think he's in the gym." Gluttony said, beginning to engorge himself with food, most likely trying to give Greed the sign that he doesn't want to talk about that topic anymore.

"Okay~ thanks, Gluttony!" Greed cheered and walked over towards the gym, Gluttony moaned and put down his food.

"_Why do I have a feeling this is going to end badly …?"_

Meanwhile, Greed walked through the house to find Wrath, who was in the gym like he usually is. Greed walked up to the gym doors and saw Wrath punching the punching bag that he got custom ordered for himself. Greed slowly walked in and headed towards the punching bag. It wasn't that he was scared of Wrath, it's just that he didn't want to disturb him during his workout session. That would only anger him even more.

"U-Um … Wrath …?" Greed asked nervously, Wrath stopped beating the shit out of the punching bag and turned to face him, a mean snarl on his face.

"Huh? What do you need, Greed?"

"Um … Gluttony said you could answer a question for me …"

"Ugh, damn that man … pushing shit onto me. Okay, let's hear it, what is it?" Wrath asked, walking over to Greed who began explaining his conversation with Gluttony, and his explanation about the stress dolls.

"So … was Envy a stress doll for Big Brother?"

"Err … damn, why do I need to be the one to explain this …? And why is he even telling you …? Okay, let me put it this way." Wrath said, walking back over to his punching bag and ushering Greed to follow him. "Stress dolls don't always work, sometimes you need ways to get stress out much easier and quicker."

"Okay~ …" Greed said, listening intently on Wrath's discussion.

"Well, take this punching bag for instance, it's good for me to relieve stress because it exhausts my entire body, instead of a doll only doing it for my hands and arms." Wrath said before delivering a devastating right hook into the punching bag.

"Oh~ I get it, Envy was only stressed in her hands, that's why she scratched Big Brother."

"Exactly, and since Lust had more stress built up, he needed a larger … doll, to vent on. That's where Envy came in, however, if you punch a punching bag too much, it can get damaged." Wrath pointed to a spot on the punching bag that seemed dented, due to his brute force.

"Did Big Brother damage Envy onee-chan …?" Greed asked with worry in his eyes.

"Err … well, not permanent damage … she may not be able to walk for a few days though …" Wrath turned away, feeling nauseous in his stomach.

"Am I able to help onee-chan get better …?"

"Uhh, I'm not completely sure … she may still be a bit … broken. Go talk to Pride, I'm sure she will **love **explaining it to you …" Wrath began making gagging sounds, his back turned to Greed.

"Where is Envy onee-chan broken?"

"Between her … um, legs …"

"Okay~ I'll go talk to- … wait, I know how to fix Envy onee-chan!" Greed cheered out loud, throwing his hands into the air.

"I don't think you-"

"Sure I can! Envy is broken, right? Tape fixes everything! I'm gonna go help onee-chan get better!" Greed shouted before running out of the room, leaving Wrath standing with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"That child is too pure for his own good … oh hell, he's going to try and tape Envy's- **ahahaha! Oh, this is going to be good!"** Wrath said with a growling laugh, before turning back to his punching bag and continuing his rapid assault on it.

Greed ran into the supply closet and began ruffling through multiple drawers to find what he was looking for. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a large roll of silver duct tape, a slight twinkle could be seen in his eyes as he unrolled it and stuck his finger to some of it, making sure it would do the job.

"Don't worry Envy onee-chan, I'm coming to fix you!" Green said, running off to find Envy who was barely inching her way out of her room, one of her hands was on the wall for leverage while the other one was clutching her lower stomach. Her neck was covered with bite marks, some of them had been bleeding, and her back had ten very deep but small marks where Kira's nails dug into her skin.

"Ow, damn him … ow, damn him …" Envy moaned over and over with each step she took.

"Envy~! Where are you~?" Greed called out from the lower floor, Envy inched her way over to the railing to respond to him.

"I'm here, Greed, what do you need? Please don't yell, my head really hurts …"

"Don't worry, I'm here to fix you!" Greed cheered out, Envy just stared at him with a confused expression.

"F-Fix me …?"

"Yeah! Wrath said that Big Brother broke you, so I'm here to fix it!" Greed yelled, loudly unrolling a piece of duct tape. Envy's spirits dropped and her eye began twitching as she heard Greed say those words.

"T-That's alright, Greed, I'm not- ow!" Envy yelled, clutching her stomach again.

"You're broken, I'll be right there to help!" Greed yelled, running up the stairs towards Envy who began limping away as fast as she could.

"N-N-No! S-Stay away from me, Greed!"

"Don't worry, I'll fix it!" Greed closed in on Envy who was unable to move any faster, limping at the speed she currently was already hurt her enough.

"D-Don't! **No~!"**

"Here you go, all~ better~!" Greed yelled as he took a long strip of duct tape and lunged in-between Envy's legs underneath her shirt.

"Hey Pride, do you know how to get past the 20th level on-"

"**YEOU~CH! FU~CK!"**

"What in the bloody hell was that … ?" Kira asked, shocked by the sudden scream. "Sounded like Envy … I don't think I want to know why she yelled like that, though …"

"Mmm I saw her limping earlier, I guess you did a good~ job." Pride said, winking and licking her lips. Kira just grinned and looked out the window, staring into the endless abyss.

"If you behave yourself, you might just be next. Or maybe if you're naughty as well ..."

"W-Wha-" Pride froze, mouth agape. She didn't expect Kira to actually play along, let alone respond with something like that.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go take a nap, see ya later." Kira kissed Pride on the cheek before walking off up to his room, leaving the speechless demon still frozen in her seat, jaw hanging down. Meanwhile, Greed was walking down the stairs, and passed Kira on the way, exchanging friendly gestures and walking into the resting room where Pride was. Kira walked down the upstairs hallway, but as he was walking he saw Envy laying on the ground in a fetal position, clutching herself between her legs and crying slightly.

"Uh … Envy … are you okay? I heard you scream earlier." Kira asked, walking over and looking at the twitching girl.

"Greed … is an asshole …" Envy choked out.

"Okay~ and why is- … is that duct tape?" Kira raised an eyebrow upon seeing a long strip of duct tape hanging out of Envy's skirt. "Do I want to know why that's attached there?"

"Go … fuck yourself …"

"Want me to take you to your room …?"

"Yes please …" Envy muttered, hiding her face from Kira as he picked her up princess style and carried her into her room. Meanwhile, Greed was staring at Pride who was frozen solid and unresponsive, no matter what he said.

"Hey, Pride, can I ask you a question?" Greed said, poking the shocked woman in her spine.

"H-Huh? Oh, hey, Greed …"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what do you need to know?" Pride asked, ruffling the small boy's hair who began explaining everything that Gluttony and Wrath had explained to him, everything from the stress doll to the punching bag and breaking. Pride couldn't help but burst out laughing when he told her how he tried to fix Envy, and how she reacted.

"So … what were Big Brother and Envy doing?" Greed asked curiously, looking up at Pride who was blushing slightly.

"Err … well … let's just say, it's something you do with someone you love very much." Pride smiled and looked out the window.

"So … Envy loves Big Brother? But … then why was she stressed?"

"She may not have been stressed because of him, it may have been caused by other things … doing 'that' is a good way of relieving stress for both people. It also …" Pride went on, gently touching her lips with her fingertips.

"It also … what?" Greed asked, cocking his head slightly.

"It also … feels really good, and it makes the two people happy."

"Like kisses?"

"Yeah, like kisses, but even happier …"

"Oh~ I see … Big Brother has never kissed me though … does he not love me?" Greed asked with a pout, clutching his box tightly to his chest and worry filling his eyes.

"N-No, that's not it! Of course Lust loves you, I'm sure he loves all of us, he's just too shy to admit it."

"Then … would he kiss me?"

"Ah- uhh … hmm … I don't really know to be honest, would you kiss him?"

"Yeah! I love Big Brother very much, so I would do those things with him."

"U-Um, actually Greed, doing those things for the first time should be saved for someone … special."

"Big Brother is special to me …" Greed frowned and looked down at the ground. "Wait~ I know why you don't want me to do that to Big Brother!"

"Y-You do …?" Pride blushed and stared wide-eyed at the small boy who was glaring at her.

"Yeah! You wanna keep him all for yourself, so you're the only one who makes him happy!"

"Well … I uh …" Pride blushed intensely and looked away from Greed who kept his gaze on her.

"I knew it! You can't keep him all for yourself, that's not nice …"

"D-Don't worry, I won't keep him for myself …"

"Really?"

"Yep, I promise." Pride grinned and ruffled Greed's hair again.

"Okay … so, do you become happier the more you do it?"

"Yep! If you do it a lot, you'll become much happier."

"Oh~ I get it now! That's why you're always so smiley and happy!"

"Ah-" Pride froze up in her seat, realizing how badly she got dissed by an eight-year old boy, at least, mentally he was eight.

"Thanks Pride! I'm going to go find Big Brother now!" Greed smiled and ran out of the room, leaving Pride sitting by herself, thinking about Greed's words.

"_I'm not __**that **__happy … am I?_" Pride gently laid her head on the bed pillow and looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Greed was running through the house trying to find Kira. He checked the gym, the kitchen and the main bathroom but he couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, he checked the final place he could, Kira's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and saw him napping on his bed, shirtless and wearing his silk pajama bottoms. Greed silently closed the door behind him as he entered the room, being careful to not wake up the sleeping boy.

"If I just kiss him once really quickly, it shouldn't wake him up … right?" Greed whispered as he climbed onto the bed and knelt next to Kira's face, and slowly started bending down, until …

"Greed … what in the name of gutter monkeys are you doing?" Kira suddenly shot his eyes open, which startled Greed, making him fall backwards off the bed. "Err … are you okay?"

"I hit my head~ …" Greed whined, beginning to sob.

"Ugh … come here, I'll heal it." Kira patted his lap, which Greed climbed onto, sitting his a position so his head could rest against Kira's chest.

"So, what do ya need, Greed? I'm assuming you didn't come in here just to say hi. **Gular Asj: Kil'nar's Wixzi **(Demon Art: Lucifer's Tears)." As Kira said these words, small sparkles came down from his palms and fell onto the area that Greed injured.

"Well … you see …" Greed said nervously, and explained everything that he was told. From the stress doll, to the punching bag, trying to fix Envy and what Pride told him. Kira began bursting out laughing when Greed told him what he did to Envy.

"Oh … oh hell, you tried to **tape **her- … Greed, I fucking love you kid, you're amazing, ahahaha!" Kira said with loud laughter, rubbing Greed's head.

"Y-You love me …? Really?" Greed said with excitement in his voice, and spun around so he was sitting on Kira's lap, facing him with his knees on either side of his lap.

"Well of course I love you, you're my little brother." Kira smiled warmly and patted Greed's head.

"Then … can you do … **that **with me …?" Greed asked with a slight blush on his face, he wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed, but he was.

"By **that, **do you mean what I did with Envy …?"

"Yeah! Pride said you do that with someone you love, a-and since I love Big Brother …"

"Pardon me a moment … **Pride! You're a dumb bitch!" **Kira yelled out.

"**Love you too, sweetie!"**

"Ugh … why would she go and tell you that …?" Kira rubbed his temples in frustration, as Greed sat on his lap, his face beginning to change to that of sadness.

"So … you won't do that with me …?"

"S-Sorry Greed, it's kinda complicated, it's like-"

"Y-You don't really love me, do you …?" Greed asked while beginning to sob, his ocean blue eyes starting to tear up at the edges.

"N-No! I do love you, just … well, that kind of thing is meant for a boy and a girl …" Kira said with a blush creeping across his face.

"Oh~ … then, what about kisses?"

"Err … well I guess kisses aren't exclusively for-"

"Then can we do that?! Pride said kisses mean you love someone too!"

"Again, pardon me a moment … **Pride! You're seriously a dumb bitch!"**

"**And I seriously love you too, baby!"**

"That woman … okay, first off, don't ever take advice from Pride or listen to what she says ever again, she's a horrible influence. Then again, I'm not too much better …" Kira rubbed his imaginary beard as Greed inched his face towards Kira's.

"S-So … can we?"

"Uh … your first kiss is supposed to be … for someone special, you know."

"Big Brother is really special to me!"

"Err … kissing can lead to … bad things."

"It's okay, I trust you. You would never do anything bad to me." Greed gave a cute smile, his cheeks blushing a rose red color, which struck Kira straight in the heart and made him seriously think on the situation.

"_Oh dammit, this is bad … this boy is hell-bent on this … why do I have to be so damn nice!? I'm going to murder those three after this is done … I seriously will …"_

"Big Brother … please. I want to show you that I love you …" Greed said, his ocean blue eyes glimmering in the room light as small tears began forming at the sides of them. His soft, red lips began to look smooth and inviting, as Kira began shaking slightly.

"_Lucifer, forgive me for what I'm about to do …"_

_(__**Note! **_**If you hate yaoi, aka boy on boy action, now would be the time to scroll down until you see the next note in bold parentheses.)  
**

"Big Broth-?" Greed began, but just before he could finish his sentence, Kira placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him towards him, pushing their lips together. Almost like it was instinct for him, Greed sunk into Kira's embrace, pushing his small, boyish body against Kira's torso.

"Mmph …" Greed moaned as he deepened the kiss, placing a knee on opposite sides of Kira's lap and placing his hands on Kira's bare, moist upper-body. Their saliva mixed together as their lips greedily attacked one another. Greed's head began feeling fuzzy as his senses slowly numbed, he began gently caressing Kira's skin with his small, delicate fingers. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for Greed, they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.

"S-So … how was it …?" Kira asked, blushing slightly. Greed brought his fingers up to his lips, gently touching them with the tips, and grinned.

"It made me really happy … but I love Big Brother a lot, so … more …" Greed whispered, running his fingers down Kira's sides, which only excited the teenager even more. This time, it was Greed who initiated the first move, as he pushed himself roughly against Kira's body, slamming their lips together, his small tongue pushing into Kira's mouth, catching the blushing teenager off guard.

"Nn …" Greed moaned as Kira slid a hand up the front of his shirt, gently rubbing his small, flat stomach and equally flat chest. Greed allowed his shirt to slide off, giving Kira an easier access to his smooth skin.

"_This is bad … if it continues like this, I won't be able to … control myself …" _Kira thought in his mind, as his hand explored Greed's small and delicate frame, his smooth skin starting to moisten with sweat from the intensity of the situation. With each new stroke of Kira's hand against his body, Greed moaned slightly and shivered a little, but no matter how much it happened, he never seemed to be satisfied.

"_I love you … Big Brother …" _Greed cried out in his mind as he dug his nails into Kira's chest, which was practically glistening with sweat now, and then pushed their bodies together. Both of the boy's minds went blank as their kissing became more intense and their hands found each other, their fingers interlocking as their kissing reached its highest possible intensity level, and the two demons broke apart, both of them breathing even heavier than before.

"I-I'm glad … my first was … with you, Big Brother …" Greed smiled as his fatigue and exhaustion caused him to collapse against Kira's still sweating and bare torso.

(**You can stop scrolling now.)**

"That was … stimulating … ugh, I'm the worst kind of person, I swear I've got to watch-"

"You didn't kiss me like that … I'm so jealous." Envy poked her head up from the edge of the bed, causing Kira to freeze up and his jaw to practically drop to his stomach. Her face was blushing the deepest red possible, and small beads of sweat could be seen covering her skin.

"Y-Y-Y-You …. h-how long have you b-been there?!"

"Pride was here longer … she told me about it …" Envy pointed to a spot next to her, where Pride slowly rose up from, her face just as red as Envy's.

"That was so … exciting, I could almost fly away right now …" Pride said with a gasp in her breath, Envy looked away with an embarrassed look on her face.

"W-Why didn't you kiss me like that … ? And by the way, thanks to you I can barely walk!" Envy whimpered as she climbed onto Kira's bed and crawled over to him, placing her face inches away from his own, hovering over Greed's head.

"W-What are you d-doing?!" Kira stuttered, trying to not make eye contact with Envy.

"It brings me to tears, you know … it hurts a lot ..." Envy whispered, Kira's eyes shot open as he heard his one, true weakness.

"You were crying because of me … again …? I really am a horrible- mmph!" Kira was interrupted when Envy slammed her lips against his, greedily attacking his lips with her own to satisfy her insatiable addiction for his taste. Kira, unfortunately, was unable to move because Greed was laying on his arms, and he didn't want to wake the sleeping boy.

"E-Env- mmph! S-sto-" Kira kept getting interrupted by Envy's assertive attack on his lips, her tongue freely dancing inside of his mouth.

"Envy, you're so lucky~ …" Pride whined, watching a fellow sin of hers eagerly take advantage of a defenseless boy.

~**A While Later~**

"I'm … so disgusted with myself … I don't deserve to live …" Kira moaned as he dragged himself out of his bedroom, leaving Envy and Greed both collapsed on his bed, both of them passed out from the exhausting experience. Pride was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Kira leave as she stroked Envy and Greed's heads.

Kira slowly dragged himself down the hallway, and headed downstairs, falling down the stairwell like a slinky since he lacked the motivation and focus to go down them correctly. Finally, he made his way into the kitchen where Gluttony was sitting at the dinner table, stuffing himself with food of all kind. Kira walked up to the other side of the table, and stared at Gluttony until he noticed he was there.

"Oh, hello there Lust, what can I do for- dear hell, boy! What happened to you?" Gluttony asked with shock upon seeing Kira's messed up hair, slight scratch marks covering his chest, and seeing him sweating all over.

"Gonna kill …" Kira quietly groaned, staring at the ground.

"Pardon? I couldn't hear you, could you please speak-"

"**I'm going to murder you and Wrath for corrupting such a pure, innocent child!" **Kira growled loudly, releasing his full demon form. Black scales covered every inch of his skin, his fang grew two inches in length, his hair turned from a calm silver to a pure white, and a long scorpion tail grew from his lower back, the tip of the stinger dripping an acidic venom. He jumped onto the dinner table, and began slowly stomping towards Gluttony who had dropped his food and stared in horror at the sight before him.

"L-Lust! I assure you, I had no intention of corrupting Greed, he was just curious and- oh dear …" Gluttony gulped as Kira got close enough for his eyes to be visible, they were glowing redder than ever before, almost like a flame was sparked inside them, and occasional bloody tears fell from his tear ducts.

"**Gonna kill … gonna kill …" **Kira repeated over and over, Gluttony quickly stood up and rushed out of the kitchen, Kira released his war-torn wings and began flying after him. Gluttony ran towards the gym, where he knew Wrath was.

"W-Wrath! Lust is mildly upset, you may want to run!" Gluttony screamed out upon entering the gym.

"I'd like to see that maggot lay a finger on me, why should I be scared of- oh** shit …**" Wrath was, for the first time in his long life, legitimately frightened as he saw Kira fly in. Catching a quick glimpse of his eyes and snarling face was all Wrath needed for him to know that he should get out of there.

"Why did you bring him my way, you asshole!?" Wrath yelled as he and Gluttony ran down the hallway, Kira flying just behind them.

"There was nowhere else I could go! All I know is, we absolutely cannot let him- oh sweet merciful Lucifer!" Gluttony looked behind him and found himself staring into Kira's eyes, and within arms reach of him. "I apologize for this, Wrath, I'll make it up to you another day!"

"What the hell are you talking abo- **gah!**" Wrath growled as Gluttony tripped him in an attempt to save himself. Kira turned around and full-on tackled Wrath, covering the surrounding area with a purple mist, hiding whatever was happening. However, Gluttony **could **hear Wrath's loud wails of pain and agony, which caused him to get the hell away from there even quicker than he thought physically possible.

"Forgive me, Wrath!" Gluttony yelled as he dashed towards and up the staircase, down the hallway and into his room, locking it and reinforcing it with as many demon arts of restriction he could think of. Meanwhile, Greed and Envy had woken up from their exhausted slumber, and looked around to find that Kira was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Pride, where did Lust go?" Envy asked, looking around the room for him.

"He … well … went to go 'talk' with Gluttony and Wrath …" Pride said with a crooked smile, a single bead of sweat falling down her head as she heard the sound of Wrath getting pummeled by Kira.

"That was … fun! I'm glad I got to do that with Big Brother!" Greed said and smiled cheerfully, Envy and Pride both blushed as they remembered the fairly stimulating event that they watched.

"Y-yeah …" Envy said with an embarassed look on her face.

"Hey, Envy onee-chan, did my tape help fix you?" Greed asked with a smile.

"No! No it did **not! **That only made the worst of it come back, now I can't walk again … Pride, can you carry me back to my room?" Envy whined, extending her arms out.

"Sure, Envy, let's go." Pride smiled and picked Envy up, carrying her like a princess out of the room, leaving only Greed sitting on Kira's bed. A few moments later, Sloth dragged himself inside of the room, and looked at the lone boy sitting in the room.

"What's with … all the … noise? I'm trying … to sleep …"

"Big Brother proved that he loves me! And I proved it to him!"

"I see … try to … keep it down …" Sloth yawned before dragging himself back to his own room, leaving Greed alone again. He smiled slightly and brought his hand up, gently touching his lips with his fingertips and softly licking them with his tongue.

"_Big Brother tasted … nice …"_

**Chapter End!**

**Author's Notes**

Well … this was … an interesting story to write. There will be much less, if any, sex references or lemon scenes in the next chapters, just a heads up everyone. I have no bloody clue why the idea of LustxGreed popped into my head, but it did … and to the people who dislike Yaoi, don't worry, I've got something in store for you in future chapters. Make sure you leave a review about what you thought of the chapter, and any tips you can give me about how to improve my writing or what you would like to see in later stories. As always, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

_~Love, Ecstasy~_


	3. Pride's Anguish

**A Demonic Encounter: The Sins' Stories**

**Previous Chapter Summary – **Determined to find out the event that had happened the previous night, Greed set off to talk to the other Sins to ask them about it. He was explained things in segments, and in a very strange way, which eventually led him to Kira's room, to talk to him. Things eventually reached a high intensity level as Greed convinced Kira to "prove that he loves him" by having an intense make-out session with him. What they weren't expecting, however, is for Envy and Pride to be watching and listening to them the entire time, enticing Envy's jealousy and giving her the courage to take advantage of the exhausted teenager. Later, Kira paid a visit to Gluttony and Wrath and made sure they would never tell Greed anything adult-rated like that ever again.

**Author's Notes – **My apologies for the spicy scenes in the first two chapters, I'll try to mellow it out after this chapter, you'll see why this one needs to have some intense scenes. Also, there will be a hidden reference somewhere in this chapter, be the first to mention it in a review of the chapter and you'll get mentioned in the next one!

**A Demonic Encounter – Pride's Anguish**

The Sin Mansion was quiet as a light breeze flew in through the windows, nobody knew how that was though considering they were floating in a dark abyss without any kind of atmosphere in sight. That didn't stop the Sins from having a peaceful day, however, given the incidents a month ago that left all but 2 of the sins either scarred or injured. Wrath was bed ridden for two weeks after Kira lost his temper and nearly ripped him to shreds, Gluttony refused to leave his room after almost suffering the same fate, Envy and Greed both blush and hide whenever Kira walks into the room, and Pride sulks on the bed practically all day.

"You people … are very … boring now …" Sloth said with a loud yawn, looking at the four sins who were laying on opposite beds in the resting room.

"I know they are, and I can't think of why." Kira shrugged and laid on his side.

"B-Because … y-you … it's because you're an idiot, that's why!" Envy yelled, hiding her face as it turned red.

"Big Brother tasted nice~ …" Greed sung, hiding his face in his pillow. Kira looked at him and blushed intensely; he had been saying the same thing constantly for the past month, and each time he did it reminded Kira of the morally wrong thing he did that day.

"Please, Greed, erase that memory out of your head … I've tried to, countless times…" Kira moaned as a small cloud of depression floated above him.

"He should do well to remember it … he's so lucky you show him that kind of love …" Pride whined, sulking on the corner bed.

"I don't do that with you because you're a pest!"

"Aww~ come on. I know you love me, I'm not a-"

"No, you're definitely a pest, a very annoying pest …" Kira said, causing Pride and fall into the fetal position while rocking herself back and forth. Kira just sighed and turned to look at Envy, who was hiding under the blankets. "So, Envy, you're finally able to walk again, huh?"

"S-Shut up! If I ever have to experience pain that badly, I'll cut it off!" Envy growled..

"Cut what off …?"

"You know … the thing that hurt me …"

"Ohh~! You mean my nails, sorry, I know I have to trim them …"

"That's not what I- … you're so … ugh! I don't even know what you are!"

"I'm sexy, that's what."

"D-Don't get too full of yourself …!"

"Don't worry, I won't, because it's **your **job to get full of me." Kira began laughing loudly as steam began shooting out from under the blankets where Envy was, quiet stutters could be heard as well.

"You're so lucky, Envy …" Pride whined while still in her fetal position.

"Oh shut up already … you're acting like a fat woman telling a skinny chick she's lucky she can fit through a doorway without turning sideways."

"A-Are you calling me fat?!" Pride yelled with a slight whine to her voice.

"Depends, how much do you weigh?"

"One hundred, sixty five pounds … that was last week though."

"Hmm, you probably gained weight … fatty." Kira grinned as Pride jumped at him and began lightly punching him in the arm and back.

"I-I am not fat, take that back~!"

"Why would I? I was telling the truth."

"B-But … I'll prove you wrong! I bet I've lost weight!" Pride exclaimed, stomping out of the room. Sloth looked over at Kira who was casting some sort of spell while laughing silently to himself.

"What are … you doing … Lust?" Sloth asked with a yawn.

"You'll see … oh this is gonna be great, I'm such an asshole but I **love it! Gular Asj: Oolon Prexta **(Demon Art: Extending Tentacles)**!" **As Kira spoke these words, demonic energy shot from his palms which he directed to creep on the floor. Since this took so much concentration, Kira was sitting completely motionless, eyes closed and speechless. Meanwhile, Pride was in the main bathroom and had stripped completely, and taken out the scale to check her weight.

"I'll show that … that … meanie!" Pride pouted and went to stand on the scale. Just as she did, Kira's demonic energy came creeping under the door and went towards the scale.

"_Gently … don't let her see it …" _Kira thought, concentrating intensely. He directed some of the energy to distribute itself on the scale, which was purple so it practically blended right in, and to press down on it so the weight was thrown off.

"Now, let's see what I- … n-no! **No~!" **Pride screeched, running out of the bathroom and down the hall, passing Wrath on the way, and went up to her room, locking herself In it. Wrath had stopped and stared straight forward with a disgusted and scared look on his face after bear witnessing to such a disturbing sight. In the resting room, Kira's concentration was broken as the spell was interrupted, although it did his job.

"Anybody else hear that? Oh **damn this is going to be good!" **Kira growled in excitement, Envy poked her head out from under the blankets, her face still blushing slightly, and Greed turned to look at the entrance of the room. Wrath came waddling in like a penguin, his face frozen into that of sheer shock and disgust.

"Would anyone like to tell me … why Pride was running ass-naked through the house while crying?" Wrath said with a monotone, scared voice.

"Aww man, she was crying? Damn, I didn't want to go that far …" Kira sighed and jumped up off the bed.

"What did you do to her, Lust?" Wrath asked Kira as he walked past him and out of the room.

"Used some demonic energy to make her scale give off the wrong weight reading." Kira grinned and walked out of the room towards Pride room. Wrath looked back at Sloth and let loose a deep sigh of relief.

"I can't rest easy with that bastard around … I've got scars all around my body now!" Wrath growled, pointing to multiple deep scars that were caused by Kira's assault on him a month ago.

"You had … it coming … in a way …" Sloth said, letting loose a couple guffaws, which was like laughing for him, and dragged himself out of the room.

Meanwhile, Pride was laying on her bed, sobbing while holding her knees against her chest in a fetal position. What she saw earlier was what she feared, and the image of it was burned into her memory for the rest of eternity, much like Wrath seeing her running towards him while completely naked. Pride didn't bother getting dressed, she was too busy wallowing in sadness, so she just hid under her blankets. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted her tear fest long enough for her to answer.

W-Who is it~?" Pride slurred with her crying.

"It's me, stop crying, can I come in?" Kira answered.

"N-No! Don't look at me, I'm hideous!"

"Uhh … how? You looked fine a moment ago. I'm coming in." Kira said, opening the door and closing it behind him. "Why are you hiding under there? Actually, a better question would be why are you crying?"

"I … I … **I gained weight~!" **Pride cried loudly, her sobs getting noticeably louder.

"Pffft ahahaha! See? I told you! But come on, it couldn't have been that bad, how much did you-"

"I gained … twenty pounds …" Pride said, still sobbing.

"Wow … you really are fat … I mean-" Kira tried correcting himself, but was interrupted when his words were drowned out by Pride's extremely loud wailing and crying. Kira sighed and walked over to her bed, sat down on the edge and looked at where she was hiding under the covers.

"G-Go away … don't look at me!" Pride sobbed when Kira poked her stomach, at least, he hoped it was her spine.

"Doesn't seem fat to me, I think you're just overreact-"

"Look at me! I'm **fat**, see?!" Pride yelled, jumping from out of the covers onto the floor and bearing her entire, naked body to Kira who blushed intensely, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"W-W-Why are you n-naked still?!" Kira yelled in embarrassment, closing his eyes and looking away.

"L-Look at me! Why won't you look?! Am I just that disgusting?!" Pride cried, pushing her body against Kira who cringed and scooted back on the bed.

"W-What the hell!? D-Don't touch me, you're naked!"

"I knew it … I'm ugly now that I'm fat …"

"Pride, you're not fat, the scale said what it did because-"

"No, you don't need to pity me … I swear, I'll lose weight and gain back my beautiful figure!" Pride raised a fist in the air and smiled confidently.

"Great, amazing, good for you … **now put some freaking clothes on you tit monster!" **Kira yelled, bringing Pride to her senses and causing her to realize the situation she was in.

"G … G … Get out~!" Pride yelled in embarrassment and shock, physically throwing Kira out of her room, causing him to go over the railing and land on the ground on his head, just in front of where Envy was walking.

"W-What the hell!? Where did you come from?" Envy asked in shock, looking at the unresponsive and unconscious boy. "Lust …? W-Wake up!" Envy yelled, shaking Kira slightly. Back up in Pride's room, Pride was busy making a schedule for exercising and fitness, an attempt to lose weight she thought she had gained.

"I'll have to eat lesser portions too … so no more second helpings and no junk food for a while …" Pride was visibly shaking after saying those things, she loved her junk food, especially candy, but if she wanted to lose weight she was going to have to sacrifice it all. "I can do this … I hope …" Meanwhile in the resting room, Envy had dragged Kira onto one of the beds, gaining the attention of the other sins who were in there already.

"What happened to Big Brother? Is he going to be okay?" Greed asked, beginning to tear up.

"I-I don't know … he landed on his head after he went over the railing …" Envy said, starting to tear up as well.

"Stand back … you two … I'll … heal him …" Sloth said, dragging himself over to the unconscious Kira. "**Gular … Asj … Kil'nar's … Wixzi" **Sloth cast the spell and small sparkles began falling out of his palms onto Kira's head. After a few moments, Kira awoke and swiftly sat up.

"Ugh … fuck me, what happened?"

"You fell on your head … are you okay? Need me to kiss your head better?" Envy offered, crawling over to Kira who began backing up.

"No, I'm fine … you really need to stop the jokes, Envy."

"B-But I'm not-"

"Jokes are funny the first time, but you really shouldn't play with someone's heart like that, especially someone who's your good friend." Kira said, suddenly hopping off the bed and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go take a nap in my room, cya later everyone."

"He probably went and scared Pride … he deserved it in that case." Wrath said, laughing quietly.

"He never … seems to- … Envy … are you … okay?" Sloth asked, looking at Envy who was staring down at the ground with hurt filled eyes.

"Yeah … I'm going to go sleep too … bye." Envy ran out of the room, leaving the three sins confused.

"Why was Envy onee-chan sad?" Greed asked, looking at Sloth and Wrath.

"Hell if I know, that girl is bipolar as fuck … I'm going to go work out, the two weeks I was bed ridden really dented my muscle mass." Wrath left the room, as did Sloth who said nothing, but was most likely going to go sleep as well. Greed was left standing in the resting room by himself, pondering the multiple situations at hand.

"_I hope Pride is okay … Wrath said she was crying …"_

**~A Week Later - Dinnertime~**

"Pride, aren't you going to eat more? You've got practically nothing there, and you haven't been eating very well at all lately." Gluttony asked, looking at Pride's plate that had much less food than everyone else.

"N-No, I'm on a diet to try and lose weight … so this much is plenty."

"You sure? It's even your favorite meal tonight, meatloaf."

"Y-Yeah … it's okay …" Pride was visibly shaking, obviously trying very hard to resist taking more food. She said began eating after everyone else had started. Across the table from Pride, a sparkle could be seen in Kira's eyes as an evil scheme was hatching in his mind.

"_Hey, Wrath, wanna see me be a total jackass to Pride?" _Kira spoke into Wrath's mind.

"_What the hell are you going to do to that poor woman now? You're already torturing her enough with the weight thing."_

"_Oh, come on! This is gonna be great, just watch." _

"You know, it's too bad you can't eat more, Pride, this meatloaf is absolutely spectacular." Kira said, holding a large piece of meatloaf on his fork so Pride could see it clearly, and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. "Mmm … oh **yes! **Oh hell, yes! Oh, it's practically **orgasmic!**" Kira said making suggestive moaning noises.

"I'll have what he's having …" Gluttony said with wide eyes on the other side of the table.

"T-That's not nice … just because I hurt your head a little …"

"A **little?! **Bitch please, I still don't remember anything from that event after walking in your room because of you, so thanks a lot!"

"Y-You don't remember anything …?"

"No, what happened?" Kira asked, cocking his head slightly.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all …" Pride said, blushing slightly as she started stuffing her face with food.

"Okay then … anyways … **food!" **Kira growled, ravenously attacking his plate with his hands and mouth.

"You're so uncivilized, it's pretty disgusting." Gluttony said, shoving an entire slab of meatloaf into his mouth at once.

"Look who's talking, dammit! You have no room to- where the hell are you putting all of that?!" Kira yelled in shock as Gluttony began shoving large pieces of meatloaf in his mouth one by one, the other sins just stared at him as he took down plate by plate of food.

"I had almost forgotten why we always make extra plates of food for Gluttony, now I remember …" Wrath said, staring at the demon engorging himself.

"What? At least I have manners … Kira doesn't even use silverware."

"At least I can see my toes."

"Now was that really necessary?"

"About as necessary as Envy's- speaking of which, where the hell is she?" Kira asked, noticing that Envy wasn't sitting at the table like usual.

"She said she was going to eat dinner in her room tonight, what the hell did you do to her **this **time?" Wrath growled from across the table.

"I didn't do shit! Ugh, why does this always happen?"

"Because you're an oblivi-"

"**No! Hell no! **Do not start that shit **again **… I don't think I can take any more today …" Kira groaned, cleaning off his plate and standing up to take his plate to the kitchen. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"Who would need you?" Pride snapped, then perked up after realizing what she said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Well fuck you too, I almost forgave you for the head injury too." Kira growled before beginning to walk off.

"W-Wait, I really didn't-"

"**Fuck. Off. Bitch." **Kira snapped back before heading up to his room, leaving Pride, who started to sob, at the table realizing her lack of food for the past week was affecting his attitude and beginning to hurt the ones she cares about.

"Just ignore him, Pride, he deserved that for teasing you with the meatloaf." Gluttony said, grabbing more food.

"B-But … he sounded like … he was really mad …" Pride said, wiping her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Pride, Big Brother doesn't stay mad at things for long!" Greed said with a big smile.

"T-Thanks, Greed … I'm going to go weigh myself to see how I'm doing so far." Pride put away her plate and then ran towards the hallway bathroom, Wrath sighed and looked at Gluttony who was busy eating still.

"Do you have four stomachs or something?!" Wrath said in shock upon seeing the piled-up plates near Gluttony.

"Wrath, are you accusing me of being a cow?"

"Well you've probably consumed about fifty of them In the past week, they're probably soaking into your DNA …" Wrath groaned and headed towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Pride was in the bathroom, stripped completely and about to step on the scale. At least, she was building up the courage to do so.

"It's okay if I've only lost a pound or two, I've been trying real hard this past week so **some **improvement would be nice …" Pride took a deep breath and stepped on the scale. She waited a moment with her eyes shut tight before slowly looking down and opening them, but what she saw completely shocked her.

"W-What …? R-Really?! **Hooray~!**" Pride cheered out loud, quickly getting dressed so she didn't repeat the same mistake she did a week ago, and ran down the hallway to Kira's room, pounding on the door.

"Who is it?" Kira answered.

"It's me! You'll never believe what-"

"Didn't I tell you a moment ago to go fuck off? What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

"Never mind that, you'll never guess how much-"

"Pride, go away, I don't want to deal with your bitchy attitude right now." Kira growled in response, Pride's happiness slowly depleted as she stared down at the ground with hurt-filled eyes. She stood there, silent and motionless for a few minutes until finally Kira spoke up again.

"You're still there, aren't you …?" Kira yelled before opening the door to find Pride, staring down at the ground while tears fell down her cheeks. "Ugh … come in …" The two walked inside the room and the door was closed behind them, Kira laid down on his bed while Pride just stood next to the doorway, still silent.

"Hello? You were so hell-bent on telling me something earlier, and now that I let you in, you're going to be silent? What kind of bullshit is-"

"Do you hate me …?" Pride said, sadness filling her words.

"Wait … what?"

"You're always yelling at me, calling me hurtful things and making fun of me … do you hate me?" Pride looked up at Kira, tears still steadily falling down her cheeks.

"No! Of course I don't hate you, Pride, I just love picking on you and pranking you."

"So you really don't hate me …?" Pride wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Nope, not at all, what did you need to tell me?"

"O-Oh yeah … I lost weight! I weigh One hundred, fifty five pounds now! I lost thirty pounds!"

"A-Ah … that's great … umm actually, there's something I have to confess …" Kira sighed and looked away. "You actually didn't gain weight … a week ago when you were weighing yourself, I used some demonic energy to press down on the scale without you noticing."

"What …?"

"Yeah~ … um, so you didn't gain twenty pounds then lose thirty, you actually gained nothing and lost ten pounds total, eheheh …" Kira laughed nervously, as Pride stared down at the ground, a dark aura surrounding her.

"So you're saying … that because of you, I cried my eyes out and had to endure a week of starving myself and passing up some of my favorite foods…?" Pride said, walking towards Kira while transforming into her demon form.

"W-Wait a second, Pride! I only meant it as a joke, I was going to tell you afterwords but you threw me out of your room and- oh sweet hell …" Kira gulped as Pride fully transformed into her demon state. A long, black panther tail extended out from her lower back and both of her whole eyes changed from blue and green, to completely pure black. Black fur covered all of her visible skin, and long fangs grew from her mouth. Her nails became longer and sharper, and her hair turned pure black.

"**Lust~ …" **Pride growled, reaching the bed and jumping on top of it, slowly walking towards the frightened boy.

"W-W-Wait, Pride! Shit, this is probably karma for the Envy and Greed incidents … I'm really sorry! I won't do that to you again, I promise!" Kira backed up against the bed frame as Pride brought her claws up, ready to slash him to bits.

"**You …"**

"P-Please! I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you! I'll … I'll grant you a wish! Yeah, you can make me do or tell you anything, like play my video games or read my private stash of manga. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me~!" Kira whined, hiding his face behind a pillow.

"**Anything …?"**

"Y-Yes! Anything!"

"**Then … **I want to become one with you." Pride said, coming out of her demon form with a cheerful smile on her face. Kira slowly lowered his pillow, revealing the most stupefied expression he has ever had before.

"Wait, what? You're kidding … right? **That's **what I can do to apologize for making you cry, starve and struggle for a week? Sleep with you?" Kira looked at Pride, dumbfounded and slammed his head against the headboard of the bed.

"Yep! It's the only thing I want right now, and I've been asking you since last century for it."

"Don't remind me … isn't there anything else besides-"

"**Lust …" **Pride growled, her eyes turning pure black and her fangs extending from her mouth.

"Okay, okay! I get it … women these days, their PMS is getting worse and worse …" Kira sighed and walked over to his bedroom door, locked it and walked back over to Pride who was already anxiously stripping. "You don't seem excited for this at all~ …" Kira said sarcastically, removing his shirt.

"Mmm well wouldn't you be excited to do this with someone you really love?"

"W-Wha- … you love me …? Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm positive I do, is that bad …?" Pride asked, staring at Kira with puppy dog eyes that pierced right threw his heart.

"N-No … I've just never been told that before …" Kira walked over to Pride who was laying down on the bed and began kneeling over her bare body, gazing into her blue and green eyes. He placed one of his hands on her stomach and began slowly exploring her flawless and delicate skin. Pride whimpered as she felt Kira's soft touch gliding over her skin, and placed one of her own hands on his cheek.

"You're really too sweet for your own good, Lust." Pride whispered while smiling softly, a light blush creeping across her face as her hands slid down to Kira's chest just as his own hand met her right breast.


End file.
